Carne
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Yamanaka Ino es la mujer perfecta. Y busca al hombre perfecto. Inuzuka Kiba es un tipo cualquiera, pero está loco por ella.


**Naruto** es de **Kishimoto-san**

Recomendación músical: **"Matemática de la carne"** de **Rayden.**

 **Carne.**

Capítulo único.

Yamanaka Ino es hermosa.

Cumple con cada cliché y con el estándar de belleza de este siglo. Tiene las curvas perfectas, las piernas perfectas, la sonrisa perfecta. Te folla con la mirada antes que con el coño. Te enamora con las caderas antes que con su personalidad.

Así es como Inuzuka Kiba describe a Yamanaka Ino.

Si no la conociera como la conoce (desde siempre) diría que es la típica zorra sin corazón. Pero sabe que en realidad es mucho más que eso. Tiene alma y corazón y es una amiga maravillosa.

―¿Conoces a la rubia de allí?

Por supuesto que la conoce. Es su mejor amiga. Sabe perfectamente que ninguno de los tíos aquí presentes tienen una oportunidad con ella. Yamanaka Ino es tan exigente como hermosa. Ella es perfecta y quiere al hombre perfecto.

―Sí.

―¿Me la presentas?

¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Que no? ¿Que no se la merece? ¿Puede decirle que ella no es sólo una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto? ¿Puede hablarle de su corazón de oro y sus preocupaciones?

―¿Por qué no te acercas a ella y le hablas? Tiene más sentido.

Kiba no es borde. Es una persona simpática y agradable. Pero no soporta a todos esos tíos que se acercan a ella con ojos golosos y el cerebro metido entre las piernas. Sí, él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo guapa que es. Joder, de lo _buena_ que está. Ha olido su perfume a la más mínima distancia. Ha tocado su piel de la forma más cariñosa. Ha mirado en sus ojos azules anegados de lágrimas. Ha acariciado su pelo de seda. La ha escuchado reír. Y llorar. Y maldecir. Ni si quiera su reflejo la conoce mejor que él.

Observa al tío acercarse a ella, pero ella lo rechaza con una sonrisa educada y luego se aleja. Se acerca a él con una sonrisa cómplice y un meneo de caderas que lo marea.

―Los he dejado solos. ¡Qué contenta estoy de que se lleven tan bien!

Kiba la acoge a su lado en el sofá de cuero y mira hacia donde ella señala. Haruno Sakura ― sonrojada, dios santo, tan sonrojada ― eleva sus tiernos ojos verdes hacia el moreno frente a ella cuyas mejillas se tornan rosadas mientras aparta la mirada.

―Son una monada.

―No me puedo creer que hayas juntado a Sakura con Uchiha. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían?

―¡Cinco años! ¡Cinco! Y ni con todo ese tiempo ha logrado superarlo. Dios, esta chica está enamorada hasta el tuétano. Y míralo a él. No se esperaba que la pequeña y debilucha Haruno Sakura ahora sea una bomba sexual andante.

― _Eres_ una bomba sexual andante.

Ella lo mira y de sus ojos sale puro ácido.

―No te atrevas a comparar a mi mejor amiga conmigo. Sakura es una bomba sexual porque es inteligente. Y joder, mírale las piernas. ¡Qué piernas!

Ino sabe que está muy buena, pero no lo emplea como excusa para sentirse superior a las demás mujeres del planeta. Podría ser modelo (y sabe que cuando tenía diecisiete años posó desnuda para un pintor extranjero) pero estudia para ser decoradora de interiores. ¿Le pega? Puede que sí. No se olvida de la niña que siempre decía querer ser diseñadora de moda.

―Dame un trago, anda.

Le ofrece su vaso y la observa darle un trago. Ino bebe la cerveza como si fuese agua, y eso, ante sus ojos de hombre, sólo la hace más atractiva.

Ino es una bomba de energía.

Es una bomba de alegría.

Positiva.

Radiante.

Por eso está enamorado de ella. Hasta las trancas. Hasta el tuétano.

La adora. La quiere más que a nada. Ella es cada cosa que quiere en una mujer y cada cosa que necesita para ser más hombre.

Se la follaría con todo el amor que guarda y la querría con toda la pasión que emana.

Pero es totalmente consciente de que él no es el hombre perfecto que ella quiere a su lado para el resto de su vida. Él _sí_ puede imaginarse a su lado pasando los días. Puede imaginarla a su lado durante las estaciones. Quiere darle hijos. Quiere darle alegrías. Quiere hacerla gemir, y llorar, y reír, y gritar. Quiere todo y más con ella.

Pero ella se cuela en la vida de otros. Novios que duran un par de meses, o a veces incluso seis. Hombres que la colman de regalos para que no los deje. Hombres que no saben lo que tienen y que piensan que ella es una rubia tonta y materialista. Hombres que se olvidan de hacerle el amor de vez en cuando. Hombres que la tratan como un florero cuando están seguros de que la tienen bien agarrada.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabe que Yamanaka Ino es indomable. Es incontrolable. Es jodidamente _libre_.

Hasta que llega él.

Se llama Sai y le cae mal porque ha enamorado a su princesa. La quiere. La comprende. La cuida. Regalos, y citas, y películas, y retratos. Se la lleva de viaje de vez en cuando. Le dice lo preciosa que es una vez al día. Le dice lo inteligente que es dos veces al día. Le dice cuánto la adora tres veces al día.

Es él.

El hombre perfecto.

Por eso no entiende nada cuando la rubia se presenta en su casa a las tres de la mañana. Llora y tirita. Tiene los zapatos de tacón en la mano y su abrigo está empapado. Su vestido de satén rosa está totalmente arrugado y jura que jamás la ha visto tan despeinada.

―¿Ino...? Ino, ¿qué...? Nena, ¿qué pasa?

Si fuese otro ya le habría pegado un puñetazo. Ella es _su_ nena. Ningún otro hombre puede llamarla así. Supone que ese es su único privilegio por encima de los de los demás hombres del planeta.

―Está... Está... ¡Oh, Kiba! ― y ahí es cuando ella se estrella contra él y lo abraza con tanta fuerza que lo ahoga ― ¡Está casado, está casado! ― chilla ella llena de furia (y rencor, _rencorrencorrencor_ , y dolor) ― ¡Casado!

―¿Casado?

―¡Sai!

Su primer impulso es el de buscar al malnacido y pegarle una paliza pero no puede hacerlo. Porque ella tiembla y llora entre sus brazos. Ella. Tan fuerte, tan independiente.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

La sienta en su sofá. Le trae ese asqueroso té que siempre guarda para cuando pasa las tardes en su apartamento. Ella le cuenta que todo iba perfectamente. Estaban teniendo una cita maravillosa en un restaurante precioso. Y entonces apareció una mujer embarazada. Empezó a gritarle a Sai y cuando la rubia trató de defender a su novio se vio atacada. "Cállate, puta rubia, tú sólo eres la otra". "¿La otra?" había contestado ella con las cejas alzadas. "Si" dijo la embarazada "Este hombre con el que estás cenando es mi marido. Y el padre de mi hijo".

―Al darme la vuelta lo miré fijamente. Pero no fue capaz de decirme nada. Miraba el suelo, Kiba. ¡El suelo! Como si yo no mereciera explicaciones o si quiera una miserable disculpa. Así que le tiré lo que quedaba de mi bebida a la cara, me disculpé con la pobre mujer reiteradas veces y salí corriendo.

―Y viniste aquí.

―Vine aquí.

A Yamanaka Ino nunca le han roto el corazón. Ella es la que pisotea los sentimientos de todos aquellos que se atreven a quererla. Así que esta es la primera vez que tienen que lidiar con una destrozada rubia.

La deja instalarse en su cama durante los días siguientes. Recibe la visita de todas sus amigas. Le trae dulces. Y películas. Y helado. La escucha llorar y la sostiene cuando llora un poco más. Critica a Sai (bueno, la escucha criticarlo y él sólo asiente). La acompaña de compras y observa, anonadado, que eso que dicen que las mujeres se cortan el pelo para empezar de nuevo es cierto. En realidad, sólo se hace capas, la largura de su cabello sigue siendo la misma, pero Ino le teme tanto a las tijeras y a los peluqueros que sigue siendo algo remarcable y sorprendente.

Es durante la cuarta noche que pasan juntos que las cosas se tuercen dramáticamente. Han bebido sentados en la alfombra. Chupito tras chupito se han ido desinhibiendo poco a poco hasta que, de alguna forma, han acabado en la cama.

Enredado en las sábanas. Enredado en su pelo. Enredado entre sus piernas.

La toca y la huele y la siente de todas las formas que ha imaginado. Y, señor, es mil veces mejor en la realidad. Ella es tan caliente, tan receptiva, tan dulce y suave y fogosa. La embiste con dolor y con pena y con cada vez que se ha sentido traicionado porque ella se iba con otro. La toca con cada mirada llena de amor que ha reprimido. Se lo hace contra la pared porque no quiere ver sus ojos yermos de amor. Se lo hace sobre la mesa porque siempre ha pensado que se vería espectacular gimiendo sobre sus apuntes.

Joder, se la tira en la cama como un animal. La llena de marcas. Le clava los caninos en el cuello. Y ella, dios santo, ella gime y goza y grita. Le pide más y ya no sabe qué más darle porque le ha dado hasta el aire que respira.

Pensaba que no había forma de quererla más de lo que ya la quería, pero se da cuenta, tumbado a su lado, viéndola dormir, que se ha enamorado más todavía. Sabe que ya no hay retorno. Ahora que la ha probado se va a hacer adicto.

Por eso regresa a ella siempre que lo llama y la acoge entre sus brazos siempre que ella vuelve a él.

¿Se quieren?

La quiere. La adora. La ama.

Ella llena su almohada de pelo rubio. Se encuentra con su ropa interior de encaje entre sus cajones. Hay galletas dietéticas que sólo ella come en los armarios de su cocina. Ha encontrado vestidos y zapatos. También está su bolsa del gimnasio bajo su cama, junto a la suya. Su baño está lleno de maquillaje y cremas hidratantes y joder ¿ha vuelto a usar su maquinilla de afeitar para depilarse?

―Te has mudado aquí.

Ino deja la revista sobre sus piernas y lo mira de forma curiosa. De repente se da cuenta de lo que acaban de decirle y sonroja.

―Oh, Kiba. Lo siento tanto. Ni si quiera me he dado cuenta de que te estaba invadiendo.

Le gustaría decir que no le importa. Le gustaría decirle que se quede. Que no, que no hace falta que se vaya. _Vuelve_ quiere decirle en cuanto ella se marcha, llevando en una maletita las cosas que había ido acomodando poco a poco en su apartamento de soltero. _Llévatelo_ quiere decirle a las pocas semanas, cuando se da cuenta de que su perfume sigue rondando cada centímetro cuadrado de la cama.

Pero desaparece.

No le coge el teléfono. No le abre la puerta. Lo evita en los pasillos de la facultad. Ha dejado de salir con sus amigas.

 _¿Qué haces con tus días?_

 _¿Qué haces de tus noches?_

 _¿Me echas de menos?_

 _¿Me necesitas como te necesito?_

Pero ni le hace esas preguntas ni se molesta en tratar de conocer las respuestas. La ve, siempre de lejos, pero ya no se acerca. ¿Acostarse con ella? Lo ha enamorado todavía más, pero ha destrozado esa idílica amistad que compartía con ella. Y piensa que jamás va a poderla recuperar. Y eso duele más que no haberla tenido jamás.

Su única opción tiene ojos verdes y un novio menos comunicativo que una piedra.

Sakura le abre la puerta de su apartamento un sábado por la mañana. Tiene el pelo revuelto, está envuelta en una sábana azul y un montón de manchas purpúreas le decoran los hombros. Adivina el borde de una de ellas en la parte de arriba de su pecho izquierdo.

―¡Kiba! ― exclama con las mejillas rojas ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Escucha de fondo cómo alguien cierra la puerta de una habitación con brusquedad y supone que Uchiha Sasuke no debe de estar en un estado muy presentable.

―Siento interrumpir.

Sakura no se molesta en negar que ha interrumpido una sesión de tórrido amor juvenil. Ella se encoge de hombros y lo deja pasar. La espera en el salón (trata de no ver el sujetador de encaje azul colgado de una lámpara) y cuando regresa hace como si no supiera lo que ha estado haciendo la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga.

―Sabes lo que ha pasado entre Ino y yo.

No se molesta en preguntar porque sabe que Ino se lo cuenta todo a Sakura y preguntárselo sería perder el tiempo.

Ella asiente, acepta con una sonrisa el té que le ofrece Sasuke y luego lo mira a los ojos.

―Habéis metido la pata. Los dos.

―Sí.

Sakura suspira y deja la taza intacta sobre la mesa. Le coge la mano a Sasuke, sentado a su lado, tan callado y estático como siempre (aunque su mirada le deja claro que está todavía disgustado con la interrupción).

―¿Sabes lo que quiere Ino?

―Ser decoradora de interiores.

La pareja rueda los ojos. Sakura se adelante un poco y levanta un dedo.

―Yamanaka Ino, la perfecta bomba sexual, quiere enamorarse. Y la única vez que lo ha hecho ha resultado ser todo una mentira. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hace algo así como seis meses se presentó en este apartamento...

―Interrumpiendo, claro ― escucha que dice el Uchiha con los dientes apretados.

―... y me dijo, más emocionada de lo que la he visto jamás, que se había acostado contigo. ¿Sabías que cuando teníais catorce años Ino quería estar contigo?

―¿Conmigo?

―Siempre decía que eras terriblemente varonil. Ino tuvo su despertar sexual imaginándose contigo.

―¿Perdona?

Uchiha se levanta con las mejillas rojas.

―Voy a darle de comer al gato.

Sakura no tiene gato.

―Acostarse contigo ha sido el sueño de Ino desde que somos adolescentes. Siempre nos decía "Follar con Kiba tiene que ser lo mejor del mundo". Lo seguía diciendo incluso cuando salía con Hidan. Lo siguió diciendo hasta que conoció a Sai. Entonces pasó lo que pasó y os acostasteis. "¡La Ino de catorce años está feliz!" no paraba de decirnos. Tenten incluso la mandó callar y a Hinata casi le dio algo cuando empezó a contarnos lo que puedes hacer con los dedos.

Kiba se siente morir de vergüenza.

―Pero entonces... Entonces le dijiste que se estaba mudando a tu apartamento. Y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba saliendo mal. Porque ella quería algo sin compromiso y ser tu amiga y se estaba comportando como tu novia.

―Así que se asustó.

―Se aterrorizó.

―¿Por qué? Podríamos haberlo hablado.

―¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te estás enamorando de él?

El silencio se instala entre ellos. Pesado y denso y tan difícil de respirar. Sakura se ríe suavemente y le coge la mano.

―Todos hemos sabido siempre cómo te sentías al estar con ella. La única que nunca se ha dado cuenta ha sido Ino, pero porque ella también ha querido hacerle caso omiso a sus propios sentimientos. Tienes que ir a por ella, Kiba ― le dice firmemente ― Tienes que luchar.

―No me coge las llamadas. No me abre la puerta.

Ve la duda cruzar los ojos verdes de Sakura y piensa que ya es hora de rendirse, pero entonces suena el teléfono. Nadie lo coge. No es el momento adecuado. Así que esperan a que salte el contestador.

 _¡Hola! Soy Haruno Sakura. Ahora mismo no puedo atenderte, así que deja tu mensaje y trataré de llamarte cuanto antes. Si eres tú, Cerca, que te den._

― _Sakura, soy yo. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer. Creo... Creo que voy a ir a ver a Kiba. Creo que tenemos que hablar. Y aclarar las cosas. Bueno. Llámame cuando acabes de follarte al Uchiha, necesito tiempo de chicas._

Se levanta de un salto. Mira a Sakura a los ojos. Ella no dice nada. Sólo lo empuja un poco con la punta de sus dedos ― y aún así es capaz de hacerlo trastabillar porque, joder, cuánta fuerza tiene esa mujer ― para animarlo a correr. A correr a por ella.

No sabe a dónde tiene que ir. Ni si quiera sabe si ha cerrado la puerta del apartamento de la pelirrosa. Sólo corre. Corre calle abajo en dirección al apartamento de la rubia porque tiene la esperanza de poderla interceptar antes de que salga de su casa.

Esquiva peatones y un par de coches que casi lo atropellan. Pero no se para. Sube las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos. Es la adrenalina la que lo lleva hasta la octava planta. Llega al rellano justo cuando ella está abriendo la puerta.

Y está tan preciosa como siempre, y puede que incluso más. No va maquillada y su pelo está recogido en una trenza interminable. Los vaqueros le abrazan las piernas y la blusa, sin escote, la hace más mujer.

―¿Kiba...?

Y su forma de decir su nombre... Eso es indescriptible.

Se acerca quitándose la camiseta. La estrella contra la pared contraria. Cierra la puerta del apartamento, se sumen en la oscuridad total. La besa con pasión y con deseo y con amor. Le abre los pantalones con dedos temblorosos y la acaricia con ojos tiernos.

―Te has dejado un calcetín en mi casa.

―Lo sé. Lo dejé allí para que no me olvidases.

―Lo he encontrado esta mañana, y aún así no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste.

Ella lo besa, entierra sus dedos entre su cabello oscuro y deja que la levante y la lleve hasta el dormitorio. Cuando la deja caer sobre el colchón la vuelve a besar. Y cuando la vuelve a mirar a los ojos se cree morir. Porque puede jurar que su mirada azul tiene el mismo brillo que la suya.

Porque, joder, se quieren.

* * *

Aunque acepto el Sai/Ino totalmente siempre he sido más pro Kiba/Ino. Pensadlo. Seguro que el sexo entre ellos es la bomba. Y son una monada. Y arg. Me enamoran. Creo que hoy estoy en racha.

¿Review?


End file.
